


I need you close

by thephilosophah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Embedded Images, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was exploring Feferi and Nepeta's relationship, with focus on Fefeta. Since I do ship this to the moon and back, I was more than happy to make a comic! I really like how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meiyoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyoun/gifts).



 

 


End file.
